1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of display devices adapted to display information are being developed. The display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, electrophoresis display devices, organic light-emitting display (OLED) devices and semiconductor light-emitting display devices, as an example.
Among these display devices, LCD devices have the features of superior picture quality, lighter weight, slimness, lower power consumption and so on. As such, the OLED device is considered to be next generation display devices. Such LCD devices are being widely applied to, for example, mobile phones, navigation systems, notebook computers, television receivers or others.
The LCD device controls light transmittance of a liquid crystal cell on an LCD panel according to a gray level value of the data in order to display an image on the LCD panel. The light transmission property of a liquid crystal cell disposed on the LCD panel is deteriorated in case a fixed DC voltage is continuously applied to the liquid crystal cell for a long time. Such DC voltage fixedness causes a residual image to be included in a desired image displayed on the LCD panel. Due to this, picture quality can be deteriorated.
To prevent the DC voltage fixedness, an inversion mod LCD device is proposed which inverts pixel data voltages, which will be applied to the liquid crystal cell on the LCD panel, on the basis of a common voltage.
FIG. 1 is a data sheet illustrating an image on an LCD panel being driven in a column inversion mode of the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the LCD panel of a column inversion mode enables each data line to driven in inverted polarity with respect to adjacent data lines.
For example, in a first frame, odd-numbered data lines are driven in a positive polarity, but even-numbered data lines are driven in a negative polarity. In a second frame, the odd-numbered data lines are driven in the negative polarity, but the even-number data lines are driven in the positive polarity. Therefore, deterioration of an image can be prevented.
Such a column inversion mode allows the data voltage being applied to a data line to be invented in polarity whenever one frame is exchanged with another frame. For example, if positive data voltage is applied to the first data line for a first frame, negative data voltage is applied to the first data line for a second frame. However, the pixel regions on the first gate line cannot be substantially charged with the negative data voltage due to variation of the data voltage from the positive polarity to the negative polarity. The polarity variation of the data voltage causes a current to leak out from the pixel regions on the first gate line. Therefore, picture quality can deteriorates.